New Friends or Death?
by DarkShade5221
Summary: 2 years have passed ever since Danny was captured by the GiW. Locked in a cell with no memories, he snaps. Killing an agent and with nothing to remember sucks. But what hopes will he get when he meets a group of heroes and a familiar Phantom? And what secrets lie inside of Danny that only anger can get it out? Adopted from: oktakubabes T for Blood and Death -REWRITE-
1. Prologue

My names Phantom. I don't know much about me, though. All I know is that my name's Phantom and I'm part ghost. Usually, people in white suits would loom over me. I was strapped in a cold, hard table. Then, pain. Lots and lots of pain that I just wished I would die right there and then.

I couldn't remember my past. Nothing. Even if I tried, everything's a blur. And my head would hurt so much. Like something's preventing me to remember. Sometimes, images flashes in my head.

A big, fat man and a slim woman. Then, a shape of a girl with long hair, a boy, then a girl with shorter hair. I can't see their faces. Only their shape. So it's pretty hard. I sometimes wish I knew who they were.

You all thought that my half life is easy. But it's not. I don't know how long I've been in a cold, hard cell. I don't know if it's been months now. Maybe years. But people in white suits would come in and give me little food. Just bread and water. That's all. They would sometimes bring me pills. Then, they sometimes make me fall asleep. I woke up strapped on a table with people in white mask and coats. Holding sharp objects. After that, lots of screaming and unbearable pain. So. Much. Pain.

I've always wore a worn out white long sleeved covering my hands, white baggy pants, and grey boots. They were blood stained and the chest area were sligthly ripped. My hair wasn't pure white. It was dusty and messy. My glowing green eyes were dim. They weren't glowing at all.

So from then on, I've lived in a life of pure hell. I just wish somebody could save me. I've just wanted to die and forget the pain I've felt.

* * *

_'Days turn to months. Years have passed by me. I'm all alone. With no one by my side.'_ **(A/N English lyrics for Kokoro made by Razzy)**

I kept singing that phrase in my head. I forgot where I knew them. But I just did. That simple phrase is perfect for my situation now. I'm really all alone. I have no friends. I don't know anybody.

Why is life so cruel? It wasn't fair... Life isn't fair...

Sometimes, I wish I had a daddy... A mommy. A big sister. Friends I could count on. Tears slid down my cheeks as I desperately tried to remember.

"Gaah!"

I clutched my head as a sharp pain erupted. Once the pain eases, I leaned back on the wall and sighed in defeat. This always happens whenever I tried to remember. Always a fail. Always pain. It wasn't fair! Why do I always feel pain!? Why can't I be normal living with a normal family?

My eyes tightly closed as tears fell again. Then, something flashed in my head. I could see him perfectly.

A well-built man with green skin, white flaming hair, fangs, and gentle red eyes. He wore a black and white suit with black gloves, white boots, a ripped cape, and a white DP on the middle. Somehow, I saw that emblem before.

He seemed to be smiling sadly at me and held out his hand. In a gentle voice, he calmly said, "Danny... Let me help you..." Then, he disappeared. My eyes shot open and I shook my head. Who was that? He oddly seem familiar...

I felt afraid yet relieved when I saw him. His aura was mixed with a little destruction and a lot of regret. Why is that? Did he did something wrong? Should I be afraid of him? Thousands of questions ran through my mind. But I only pay attention to one.

Who. Was. He?

Darn! I can't even remember those people and now him? What is wrong with me?

"Phantom."

Speak of the devil...

A man in a white lab coat holding a syringe came in, "Let's go, Phantom."

My eyes narrowed. No... Not again. I don't want to do it again. Never. I can't let them do this to me!

With narrowed eyes and bared teeth-almost sharpening- I growled out to him, "I. Don't. Want. To!"

Without a second thought, my nails grew into long claws and my teeth grew fangs. All the while my eyes glowed a dangerous green. With one last scream from the man, I lunged at him. Blood splattering everywhere.

Dead. I can't believe I just... I killed him...

I backed up at the dead agent. His chest was ripped open and blood pooled below and on top of him. I looked at my blood covered hands. Instead of green with red ectoplasm on my shirt, it was now pure red. Pure human blood.

My superhuman hearing caught the sound of footsteps. My eyes narrowed and I ripped apart the metal collar on my neck that prevents me from using my powers. Without a glance at the dead man, I turned intangible and phased out of the room and out of the building.

A smile appeared on my face as I felt the cool breeze of the gentle night. But then, my face fell and a single tear slipped down.

"I just killed a human..."

No! I shouldn't pity the one who causes paint to me! I must never trust anyone!

Oh, who am I kidding!? I. Just. Killed. A. Human! A _human _for Pete's sake! As I flew, I looked at my bloody hands. The claws slowly getting smaller. I could also feel my fangs getting smaller too. Darn it. Why can't everyone leave me alone!? Why can't I just die or maybe be left alone in a room- NOT a cold cellar! Why can't I have someone there for me? Now because of my anger and fear, I killed an agent.

I'm in a lot of trouble.


	2. Hero Encounter

Okay. I've been flying to who-knows-where for hours now. I can't even keep up anymore. My eyes were getting tired. Then, an abandoned warehouse caught my vision. So I landed behind it.

_BOOM! _

W-what was that!? Some kind of demolition or something? Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt...

I phased inside the warehouse and hid behind a crate. I could here fighting outside. Lots of smashing and explosion. Then, a person crashed in from the roof. He laded a feet away from where I was hiding. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and he wore a black shirt with a red S on the middle and blue pants. Annoyance and anger was written across his face.

I ducked back when I saw him looked to my direction. _'Please don't come here, please don't come here!' _

"Superboy!"

A kid in a black and red suit wearing a mask opened the door and ran towards him, "Supes! We need your help to subdue the Kraken! Wait... What're you looking at?" He waved a gloved hand in front of his face.

'Superboy' shook his head and looked at him, "Nothing. I just saw something. But let's just go."

The younger kid nodded. Superboy glanced back at me. But I kept silent. Then, I heard a cackle and the younger one was gone. Supes didn't hesitate to come towards me and he dashed outside. Much to my relief.

More explosions and fighting came from outside. Then, silence. I could hear people talking. Footsteps can be heard coming this way. I panicked and turned invisible and intangible. Phasing through the walls of the warehouse. That was a close one. He seemed strong and the younger one was armed with that belt of his. So maybe they could harm me in any way. And I don't want that. Not anymore.

* * *

My stomach growled for the 5th time tonight. The sky was dark and stars were out. I still remembered last night where I saw those kids. I wonder what they were doing with all the ruckus... Red suit mentioned about a Kraken... Wait. What's a Kraken?

Ugh... Never mind that. I need to find food somewhere!

But then, something caught my eye. Some kind of flash. I stopped and looked at the alleyway where I saw the flash. My head tilted curiously and I slowly walked in. Cautiously looking around for any danger. Then, I stopped and looked at the black box on the ground. There was a note attached to it. Slowly picking it up, it reads,

_Dear Daniel,_

_Yes. Your name is Daniel. Phantom is just a last name. Now I know that your always cautious with your surroundings. But inside that box is some food, water, and clothes. You'll need it. Just remember that help will come in your way and never give up hope. You need to trust those people you saw last night._

_~CW _

CW? What's that supposed to mean? And how did he knew about that?

Still holding the note, I crouched down and opened the box. Inside was a plastic container containing a piece of 2 burger and fries. There was also 2 bottles of water. Under that was some black. It feels soft. Like cloth.

My stomach begged me to forget the black cloth and hurry up to eat the food. I grunted and stuffed the delicious burger in my mouth and jugged a bottle of water. A few minutes later, they were all gone and I was leaning on the wall. Completely stuffed and satisfied.

With one last burp, I grabbed the seemingly huge box and set it near my side. Carefully picking it up, I saw that it was black trench coat. Under it was a white shirt, black pants, 2 white belts, white fingerless gloves, and white combat boots.

I raised an eyebrow at the clothes this 'CW' mysteriously gave me. But I shrug it off and put everything in the box. Including the note. I found an abandoned building and decided that I can go in there to change.

When I was done, I looked at my reflection using a broken mirror. It actually... felt nice. I ran my hand through my white hair. Black was on the side of my hair. My eyes were glowing green. The glow and my aura lighting up the dark and rotting room. It felt lonely in here. But that's all I got.

Walking towards the dusty mattress, I glanced around the room. Squeaky floor boards, windows were closed by boards, spider webs, and some furniture covered up in cloth. So I grabbed one of the cloth to use it as a blanket, dusted it, and laid down on the mattress. It was comfortable. Unlike the metal floor I always slept on.

I don't know if I can keep living like this... I also don't know if I wanted to live with all the pain I've felt.

* * *

**839 words (without AN) Sorry about that! ^^'**

***coughs* So anyway, this is the REWRITE! Everything will be at Danny's POV. And yes. I've changed some clothes. _animatorwriter _STILL designed it. Even Danny's _white hair with black on the sides. _**

**So give her credit!**

**Updates may be slow on ALL of my stories... Stupid laziness and Writer's Block! T^T**

_**Reviews are Appreciated! And Suggestions! ^^**_


	3. A Few Informations

The sun sometimes scares me...

I mean, I suddenly woke up when something bright shines through my eyes. Resulting me falling of the bed. It looked like those lights when I was strapped down. And... and...

N-Nevermind... To much pain to r-remember...

Anyway, I got up and dusted myself. When I looked at the broken mirror, I realized that I had slept in my ghost form. Maybe it's because those agents never let me transform back into my human form.

Knowing what I look like in that form, I let the 2 blue-ish white rings appear. Feeling the cold sensation disappear as the rings passed up and down my body. Slowly walking towards the mirror, I inspected my human form.

Messy, black hair that reached my neck with white on the sides, dull blue eyes, and pale skin. In this form, I simply wore a black long sleeved shirt that covered my arms, the end of the shirt and sleeves were ripped, black baggy pants, and black boots. I look like an emo. That needs fixing. But let's not mind that now. I'm actually thinking on what to do now. Glancing on the board-covered window, a few rays of light was coming from it. Knowing that it was already daytime. So, I turned intangible and invisible and phased out.

* * *

People were giving me weird stares as I walked down the streets. Taking a deep breath, I ignored them. Only focusing on finding those heroes I've saw. The only ones I actually saw was this 'Superboy' and a young kid.

As I continued walking and ignoring the stares of passerby's, blue mist escaped my mouth. I didn't knew what that was. But my instincts told me to go left to the empty alleyway. So I did.

When I reached the alleyway, I called out, "Hello!? Anybody here!?" When I didn't got any answers, I decided to turn around and leave.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Huh?" When I turned around, a small green dog pounced on me. Pinning me to the ground and licking my face. Causing me to laugh. It gave one last bark before it let me up. I spotted a black collar with a silver tag. A blue 'A' was written on it. What does that stand for?

Anyway, I petted it's head. Knowing that this green dog is a 'he', I better give him a name.

"What about... Rex?" The green dog growled. Maybe he doesn't like that name?

"Barky? Emerald? Oddy!?" Nope. He barked disapprovingly.

"Ummm... How's about... Cujo?" He barked happily and jumped into my arms. Licking my cheek. As I laughed happily, a thought was coming in my head. Somehow, I knew the name Cujo... But I can't remember... It just seemed familiar.

I stood up as Cujo jumped off, "Alright, Cujo. Do ya wanna come with me?"

"Arf!"

Then, I noticed something. He was... glowing? "Cujo? Why are you... glowing? Are you... ya know... a ghost?"

"Arf!"

"I'l take that as a 'yes'!" I laughed as he tried to chase his tail. Kneeling down, I rubbed his side. Cujo rolled over onto his back and I rubbed his tummy. His really cute for a ghost dog.

"Hey, Cujo? Do ya think you can turn invisible so we won't grab any more attention?" He gave a yip and disappeared. It worked! I could feel a cold sensation. Meaning, he's close by. Walking out of the alleyway, I was back on being stared.

Just then, when I was walking pass another dark alley, a hand suddenly grabbed me. Covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. When the hand finally let go, I turned around to face 2 teens.

One was about 13 years of age. She had red hair that reached her back, glowing pink eyes, a red wolf ear on her head, and a red wolf tail. She wore a simple pink zipped up hoodie, brown shorts, and brown boots.

The other was 15. He had brown hair that was tied into a short ponytail, black eyes, long sharp claws, and he wore a simple blue long sleeved shirt that entirely covered his hands, black pants, and brown boots.

Seeing as the girl was near me, I asked, "Were you the one who dragged me here?"

She grinned, showing small fangs, "Yep! We're here to tell you something, nyaa!"

"What is it?"

The other boy approached me and spoke calmly, "You, Danny, are in a terrible situation. We are sent here by the Master of Time. But first off, my name is Shade. The Neko over there is Scarlet."

"Nyaa!"

I slowly nodded, "Okay... But can you tell what my real name is? People call me Phantom while this 'CW' calls me Daniel..."

"Your real name's Danny, nyaa!"

Shade nodded in agreement, "You liked to be called Danny a lot. And this 'CW' is the Master of Time. He's one of the good guys. We can't tell you anything about him. You need to figure this out on your own."

"Arf! Arf!" Cujo appeared standing in front of me. His tongue on his side.

Scarlet gasped, "A puppy!" Immediately, Cujo was being fawned by a cat-girl...

Shade coughed to gain my attention, "Anyway, we're only here to send you a message... When a muscular man with green skin, white flaming hair, red eyes, and fangs comes to get you, you need to trust him. He wears a black and white suit with a ripped cape. And it has a white DP logo on the chest. Can't miss him. His easy to spot since he also glows."

I nodded, "And he's name is...?"

"Dan Phantom."

"I don't get it... Why do we have the same... name?"

He smiled a bit, "You'll find out soon enough. I suggest you sleep on top of a tree at the local park. Not that comfy. But it has an amazing view... Come on, Scarlet! Time to go!"

Scarlet's giggling stopped. She put down Cujo and stood up, "Aww! Do we have to?"

Shade rolled his eyes, "Yes, Scarlet."

She pouted, "Fine..."

Then, a blue portal suddenly appeared.

"Bye, bye, nyaa!" Scarlet then jumped into the portal.

Shade stopped and looked at me, "Don't worry. He can help you." With a wink, he jumped in just as the portal closed. When they were gone, I was left sitting on the middle of the dark alley. The moon was already up.

I looked at Cujo and he looked at me, "That was... weird. Right?"

"Arf!"

I sighed and stood up, "Well, let's get some shut-eye."

* * *

**This is all I've got T^T**

**Scarlet and Shade are only minor characters... Yeah... They won't appear that often. And yes, they are siblings.**

**LOL. It's pretty ironic to find a Neko liking a DOG! XD Oddy is the name of my dog Shih Tzu! ^^**

**Anyway, I'm gonna answer your Reviews! ^^**

**Angelwarrior09- _LOL Thanks! ^^ _**

**Lost-Lovegood- _Well, not exactly. Find _AnimatorWriter _in DeviantArt _**

** alayna. cassidy- _I'll try! Oh, and thank you! :) _**

**hitomi-tama- _I like this better too! Oh, and thank you for your patience! ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al- _You got it! ;) _**

**TomgirlBre- _Sure thing! _**

**Inviso-Al- _Dan's gonna appear! ;) _**

**KodiakWolfe13- _LOL Thanks for reviewing SO MUCH! Yes. I read ALL OF THEM! XD Anyway, I did a Re-write cause I didn't liked the original. And it needs more information about the story and what's going on. As for Halloween, my school didn't celebrated it. Instead, we had United Nations. Our class did Japan! ^^ Thank you so much for being a loyal Reader! :) _**

**cartoonlover 1- _I'll see what I can do! Thank you for Suggesting, though! ^^ _**

**alayna. cassidy- _I love dogs too! ^^ And I was thinking of a Danny/Superboy Brotherly bonding cause I've always seen a Danny/Robin. Does it sound cool? But either way, I LOVE the idea! Thank you for Reviewing! :) _**

**Phew! That was tiring! Well, school's back so... Updates gonna be REALLY SLOW cause I'm running out of imagination every time I go to school. But still, I want to finish this! **

**Suggestions are REALLY helpful! And REVIEWS!**

_**See ya next time! :)**_


	4. Dan Phantom

**I forgot!**

**The last chapter was suggested by _alayna. cassidy _**

**So give alayna credit for helping me out! ;)**

**Also, I do NOT own anything! Except for the OCs: Shade and Scarlet.**

* * *

Me and Cujo finally found a place to spend the night. A small oak tree in the middle of the park. It was empty there. No people were seen. Some of them were out walking on the lit up sidewalk. A few cars were driving on the road. The lamp post shining the way.

Cujo barked quietly as he jumped up to the branch. Kinda like flying. Feeling my body getting tired, I followed suit. With my new green companion sleeping on my lap, I smiled as I gently stroked his fur. My back leaning on the trunk while a leg dangled off the branch I was laying.

The stars always amazed me. Just seeing them brought up excitement. I wasn't allowed to go out before. It was always in that dark room. A single light bulb was the only thing that brought light. It wasn't fair... But now, I was happy to be free. Sometimes, at seeing those little things shining at the dark sky, I wondered what they were made off. I don't know... I wanted to know what the stars are really made off. They're not just light bulbs stuck on the night sky. But something else...

The moon... I couldn't exactly tell. Well, from the looks of the craters if I looked closely, maybe it's made out of... rocks? Now the light was a mystery to me. I mean, a _glowing rock? __Up in the sky? _Is that even possible?

All of this... All of this things just brought me curiosity. Curiosity that I wanted to learn. When I was walking down the street earlier, I saw a big building where students carrying books and bags go inside. What was it called? Nothing... Nothing at all!

A sigh escaped my lips as I recalled all the things those agents told me...

_"Filthy scum!"_

_"Ectoplasmic freak!"_

_"Horrible abomination..."_

_"You don't deserve to live... Your a freak!"_

_"Time to get out of your cell, Phantom..."_

_"You deserve to be dissected..." _

Shut up. Those words hurt me so much... Why did they say those things to me? Did I did something wrong?

I'm not an abomination. I'm not a freak. I have ectoplasm in my veins. Yet, I have red stuff, too. Wait... What are those red stuff? Anyway, I also don't deserve to be _dissected! _Looking in a person's insides are just... _gross. _

Sometimes, I wondered if I could live long enough with these thoughts in my head... Maybe I deserve to die...

Maybe I _am _a freak...

* * *

"Danny... Danny, wake up... DANNY!"

"Gaah!"

Feeling the light weight on my stomach gone and the baritone voice shouting at me, I stumbled down off the tree branch. Only to be caught by a strong hand from the back of my shirt. Carefully, the hand sat me down on the branch,

I rubbed my eyes and took a look of the owner of the voice that had woken me up.

Well built body, black and white jumpsuit with a cape, DP emblem on the front of his suit, light green skin, red eyes, pointy ears, white fiery hair, and a green dog on one of his arm.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice. I don't trust this guy... Ghost. But Shade told me to trust a guy with green skin wearing a black and white suit. Maybe... this must be him?

He smiled a little, "Name's Dan, kiddo. Weren't expecting me?"

"Uhhh... Kinda..."

Dan chuckled, "Well then, we better head off before somebody finds us." Looking around, I noticed that it was still dark out and no one was out. I nodded my head and jumped down.

When the ground touched my feet, I staggered backwards. The trunk of the oak tree supporting me as I leaned on it. One hand clutching my chest.

_"Little brother..."_

_"My baby boy!"_

_"Danny-boy!"_

_"Dude!"_

_"Danny, Danny, Danny, DANNY!" _

"Graaah!" All of these voices... I can't figure out who said those as they all said it at once... My hand clutched my head and m eyes were closed tightly. I ignored the worried bark of Cujo as I tried my best to get rid of the horrible pain in my head.

* * *

Bright light clouded my vision as my eyes slowly opened. Thinking that I was in a lab, I tried to get up and run. My a hand stopped me.

"Don't strain yourself, kiddo."

"Arf! Arf!" A wet tongue slobbered itself across my cheek. Laughing, I petted Cujo's furry head.

_GROWL _

"What was that?" asked Dan with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed, "My tummy..."

He chuckled and bent down to get something. Then, he sat up straight and handed me an apple. Cujo jumped off for me to eat it. He handed me a bottle of water and helped me sit up so I can drink it. When I was done, I looked around to find that we were in a small room. Looking down, I noticed that I was sitting on a clean and comfy bed. A small dresser across the room and a small window to my right. I also noticed that I was in my human form. Everything in this room were nice and clean.

I looked at Dan, "Where are we?" Not that I can take a good look of him, he seemed... different. Scratch that. He was _really _different.

His skin was a normal peach color, his hair was black and tied into a messy ponytail, he still had his red eyes, and he wore a black jacket over a white shirt, black pants, and black combat boots.

He shrugged, "I rented out an apartment." _'He must never know that I stole those money to buy food and water.' _Dan chuckled to himself. But I don't know why. Instead, I laid back down.

Dan stood up and patted my head gently, "Why don't you go and rest up? I'll be outside and Cujo will stay here. Alright?"

I nodded slowly, "O-okay..." Turning around to my right, I clutched the light blue blanket. It feels so... soft. The pillow was also soft. Everything was so comfortable. Hearing the door closed quietly and the lights turned off, I sighed.

I wanted Dan to stay here. To talk to him. To know that if he'll harm me or... or keep me safe. But seeing his gentle action, it seems like he'll protect me.

"Arf!" Sensing a light weight behind me, I turned around to face Cujo. He cuddled up to me as I hugged him. The green ghost dog nuzzled onto my chest as I rested my chin on his head.

"I just hope things turn out well, Cujo..."

"Arf!" Noticing the lack of movements, I realized that Cujo fell asleep. Gently, I slowly stood up and limped towards the window. Leaning my hands on the frame, I opened it and let the cool breeze brush my face.

Gazing up at the clouds, I rested my chin on my hand. Making up shapes, I saw a duck. Ooh! There's a boat! There's also a dog!

I giggled as I had fun making out shapes using the clouds. I was too busy having fun that I didn't noticed the door opening slightly and a soft chuckle.

* * *

**Awww! Danny and Dan! X3**

**And I just LOVE Danny's curiosity and childlike ways! Ya know, making shapes out of the clouds! XD**

**Review Time! **

**alayna. cassidy- _Your welcome! Thank you so much for your help! ^^_**

**hitomi-tama- _Yeah! I mostly see Danny/Robin and some Dani/Superboy. So maybe, I could do a Danny/Superboy bonding! Also, of course the Team will help! And Dan will REALLY help Danny since he sees him as a son now instead of a rival! ^^ _**

**VOTING TIME!**

**Do ya want The Light to gain advantage of Danny? Well, then that'll be the the SEQUEL! X3**

**_Keep Suggesting, Liking, and REVIEWING! :)_  
**


	5. Hero Encounter 2

**Chapter suggested by _Angelwarrior09_**

* * *

After my little 'game', Dan told me to take a shower and put on a new pair of clothes. So I agreed... I did felt uncomfortable... and stinky.

When the water traveled down my hair and chest, it felt so nice. I didn't felt hot water in ages. Using the soap bar, I scrubbed it on my skin to wash of the dirt and rinse the bubbles off. When I was done showering and drying, I went outside to the room I was in. The towel wrapped around my waist.

Opening the dresser, I got out out a black hoody with the words R.I.P written in red, black baggy jeans, and red converse. After I put them on, I used the comb on top of the dresser to brush my hair. Making it a little spikier and made the bangs slightly cover my right eye. Grabbing my old clothes, I went outside to go to the bathroom. It was only across from my room. Dan told me that this would be my new room.

After I was done putting my clothes in a basket, I bolted downstairs to meet up with Dan. Seeing Cujo munching on a red bowl under the table and Dan reading a newspaper, I grinned, "Morning!"

Cujo barked in response and returned back to eating. While Dan set down his newspaper and grinned back, "Hungry?" He chuckled a little when my stomach answered his question. Again.

Blushing, I sat down next to him as he got up and prepared me breakfast. He set down a plate in front of me the contains an egg and 2 bacons. Munching the all, he sat back down and continued to read the paper. After I was done, I gulped down a glass of mango juice. **(AN: I love mango juice!) **

Dan slightly put down the paper to look at me, "Why don't you go watch television?"

"What's that?"

He seemed to froze, "Ya know... t.v. Where you watch cartoons and other stuff."

I nodded and grinned, "Oh yeah!" I only catched a glimpse of worry in his eyes. But I didn't mind. So I continued to make my way to another room. I laid down on a comfy couch and used the... ummm... a rectangle thingy to turn on the t.v. Cujo, already done eating, joined me and laid down on my tummy. As I was watching, I let my hand scratch Cujo's ear. Yet, I get the feeling that Dan was glancing at me. I don't mind... I think.

* * *

Waking up, I noticed that Cujo was still sleeping. When I glanced at the window, I noticed that it was almost dusk. So the sun was setting. Gently putting Cujo to the couch as I stood up, I looked around to find Dan.

I went to the kitchen in hopes of finding him there. Then, I noticed a note on the door of the fridge. I picked it up and began reading it.

_Dear Danny,_

_I just went to buy some groceries. Feel free too venture off of Happy Harbor. But be back before 9:00_

_~Dan _

Shrugging, I put the note on the table and got out a key from above the fridge. Quietly, I went outside and locked the door so Cujo won't wake up.

* * *

As I was walking the street, the moon was already up. Sighing, I continued to walk with my hands in my pockets and the hood of my jacket covering my face. Showing some of my hair.

I loved the feeling of wind brushing my face. Back at the cell, it was always dark and no winds came in. Sometimes, it was hot, Sometimes, it was cold. I once got a fever. And all they did was struck a needle on my arm. At first, I felt better. But then I felt dizzy. I couldn't remember what happened after that. But I could remember pain in my head

Then, as I was passing by a giant building, I heard fighting inside. Curiously, I went in and pushed the giant double doors open. I saw a group of teens and 2 others with blonde hair. They were twins. **(AN Terror Twins; Tommy and Tuppence Terror) **

I recognized Superboy and the youngest kid with the mask. I stayed there for a while staring at the black haired kid. Not paying attention that the fight was... over? Uh, oh.

Superboy saw me and his eyes widened. So was the others while the twins were tied up. Gulping, I ran outside. Looking back, I saw a green skinned girl flying towards me.

"Wait!" she yelled.

I shook my head and continued running. Then, I stopped as a red haired kid with yellow and red suit just stopped in front of me. When he was about to grab me, I ran to the other way.

"Wait up, kid!" I heard him yell. I didn't listened to him. I'm so stupid for going in there!

Then, I felt a weight on my back and I felt. Glancing behind, I saw the youngest kid with black hair.

His eyes narrowed, "Who are you and what were you doing back there?"

Gulping silently, I grabbed his arms and flung him away. I was guilty for doing that. But I don't wanna get caught. The other 3 must have stayed at the museum to guard the twins.

Dashing off again, I made my way to an alley and immediately turned invisible. Just in time as the red haired kid, the green skinned girl, and the black haired one stopped here.

"Where'd he go?" asked the red haired.

"I just saw him turn here!" exclaimed the black haired one.

"I can sense something supernatural," said the green skinned one. Holding one of her temple.

"Supernatural? As in a ghost?" guessed shorty.

"Ghost? Pfft! Ghost aren't real! They're just fairy tales!" countered the yellow one.

"Ever heard of Amity Park?" Somehow, I heard that name before...

"What about it?"

"It's the Ghost Capital of America."

"Robin, do you seriously believe in those?" So the black haired kid was Robin... Never heard of him.

"Kid Flash, really? First, you don't believe in magic, and now ghost?"

"Rob, Zatanna was an exemption! Ghost, they aren't real! They were just used for a kid's bed time story!"

"Guys?" green skinned broke their argument. "He's still here..." Gulping, I floated up and landed on a building. Backing away and jumping on another one, I let my invisibility drop. I was still backing away from fright when I bumped into someone.

Looking up, I gulped and grinned nervously, "Hehe... Hey, Dan..."

Dan, in his ghost form, tapped his foot as he crossed his arms, "What was that about back there?"

"N-nothing... J-just some people... and fighting..."

He sighed, "Well, we better not get involve. Come on, dinner's ready."

Nodding, I transformed into my ghost form and flew away with him.

* * *

**Tadda! Chapter 5!**

**It was hard at first... Until Angelwarrior09 suggested this! Thanks, pal! **

**Review Time!**

**alayna. cassidy- _Well, I'm gonna wait for the other's to decide. And, here's the next chapter! ~Enjoy! _**

**Phantom Music Lover- _LOL Slow down, Tiger! I'm gonna wait for the other's to decide! ^^ _ **

**hitomi-tama- _Dan VS. Batman? LOL XD That can be arrange! And also, okay! I don't think I wont! But the Light needs to do something in this story... I was hoping for it to be the Sequel. _**

**KodiakWolfe13- _Dude! I'm just glad you ALWAYS Review! XD And, NO FAIR! I wanna act weird and emotional too! *pouts* Also, hank you so much! I also love this that this is the ONLY story I update! But what about The Hidden Truth? No. Sorry, I got Writer's Block on that ^^' And finally, a few weeks ago, I also can't access Fanfiction! Looks like your not the only one! XD P.S When I can't access to FF, I didn't update nor make the chapter cause I was lazy. But, I finally made one in just One Day. I can make 1,000+ words in a day! ^^ _**

**Inviso-Al- _Read the previous chapter of Dan and Danny. As for your first question, yes. The Team will LOVE Danny! ^^_**

**Angelwarrior09- _Here's your suggestion! Oh, and they are currently in Happy Harbor ^^ _**

**Like always! **

**_Please Suggest, Like, and Review!_**


	6. Goddamn Parental Instincts

**Hey guys! So _hitomi-tama _suggested that I also do the Team's POV. **

**So what I'm gonna do, is to move it to a 3rd Person's POV. So you all can now what they're thinking ^^**

**Okay. Enough chit-chat. Let's get on with the story! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. Except for the Plot and the OCs.**

**P.S**

**Seeing Dan's reaction about Danny's scar was also suggested by _hitomi-tama _**

**So give her credit for helping me! ^^**

* * *

**Mt. Justice **

Megan looked up at Robin who was arguing with Wally about ghosts.

She really did sensed something supernatural. She sensed something dead. Yet... alive. Was that even possible? She had seen all the weird stuff from magic, to aliens. Even when she's an alien herself. Yet, this... this is what she doesn't see everyday. This was her first encounter with a _ghost. _So when the Team decided to discuss the mysterious boy in the living room, she intervene. Telling them that what she sensed was a ghost.

It only brought up arguments and more mysteries.

The martian girl shook her head and sighed. Looking beside her, she noticed that Conner was looking into space.

The kryptonian saw fear from the boy's actions. He wanted to go after him. But Robin insisted that he, Artemis, and Aqualad guard the Terror Twins. He was frustrated when the others didn't caught him.

The clone thought that the boy wasn't a threat. Yet, he didn't knew why he was watching them fight. The others thought that he was a spy. Conner also thought of that. This was all too confusing for him...

"Ghost aren't real!"

"Yes they are! Your just not thinking straight!"

"Robin, Megan might've sensed something else!"

"Well what else could she sensed!"

Artemis' eye twitched as she held their ears, "Enough. We might as well tell Red Tornado or Black Canary about this."

By the tone of her voice, the two boys gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

**With the Phantoms (and Cujo) **

Danny ate slowly and silently as he and Dan ate a plate of lasagna. He never knew that the older ghost was a great cook. When he was done eating, he stood up to leave.

But when he took a step, a sharp pain erupted from his chest. He gasped loudly and fell down to his knees. Clutching his chest with one hand while his other on the ground so he won't fall on his stomach.

Dan immediately crouched next to him. Holding his shoulder and looking worriedly at the young Halfa, "Danny? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"G-gaah!" was Danny's answer. Cujo barked in worry as he sat at the other side. Whimpering at seeing his young master in pain. Dan gently carried Danny in bridal-style. The boy still clutching his chest.

The ex-murderer psychotic ghost flew to Danny's room. His feet barely touching the floor. He set down Danny on his bed and phased out his hoody. His red eyes widened when he saw a Y shaped scar. Some blood oozing out.

He quickly turned intangible and flew towards the bathroom. When he came back, he set the bandages, cotton, a pair of scissors, and antiseptic down on the floor. He quickly scrubbed the cotton dipped in antiseptic gently on Danny's chest. When he was done, he used the scissor to cut the bandages and gently wrap it on the boy's chest. Needing to levitate him so he can get to his back.

When he was done and Danny fell fast asleep, Dan sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Danny's chest. Then, his arms. He gritted his teeth as a low growled erupted when he saw a lot of scars. Even on his stomach.

Anger and regret filled Dan. He was absolutely angry at those stupid agents. How dare they hurt his precious Danny!?

_'Oh, great... I'm going soft again,' _he thought dryly. He sighed once again when he knew that it was his fault. He shouldn't have attempted to change the past. But, he was filled with rage that he couldn't think clearly.

It was stupid of him to kill the boy's loved ones. Resulting Danny getting blamed and captured. Dan just wanted to punch himself repeatedly. It was a good think that Clockwork gave him a chance. More like threatened him to...

* * *

_A purple cloaked ghost holding a Time Staff looked at the thermos in his hand._

_"Are you ready, Dan?"_

_"Ready to get out? Obviously, Sherlock."_

_Clockwork rolled his red eyes. What is it with Dan and making Sherlock comebacks?_

_"Then I need you to do me something."_

_"Me? Doing you a favor? Ha! Don't make me laugh..."_

_Clockwork smirked, "Oh? Then how about the feeling that you felt a few days ago... What was that? Guilt?" That shut him up._

_Dan sighed, "Where are you going with this?"_

_"It's pretty clear that you care for young Daniel."_

_"What!? Have you hit your head or something? What would I care for that little runt?"_

_"Because. You're heart, or core, change. Things change... It is what they call, 'a change of heart'. And I want you to comfort him since Daniel is planning on dying. And he needs to live to prevent a more dangerous future..."_

_"Why would you trust me? I killed his fucking family!"_

_"True. But the experiments that Danny has gone through, made him slowly forget... Slowly forget about the meaning of life. Slowly forgetting his family and friends. And only you can help him get out of his suicidal stage..."_

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"Either you accept it or fade away out of existence..."_

_"... Fine... I'll help that runt..."_

_"One more thing."_

_Dan groaned, "What?"_

_"If you want him to get out of his suicidal stage, you need to act more fatherly..." Clockwork swore he heard Dan drop to his knees._

_"NOOOO!" _

* * *

He shivered at the memory.

Dan vowed to never let him be a father figure to the little Halfa. But those parental instincts that he never knew he had forced him to. The older ghost saw Cujo laying down beside Danny. He smiled and petted the green dog.

Smiling softly and getting up, he ruffled the black messy black hair of the sleeping boy, "Sweet dreams, Danny."

When he exited the room, his eyes glowed red. Making a mental note to maul all the GiW agents in sight for hurting his... son.

"Goddamn those parental instincts..."

* * *

**LOL Looks like someone's having trouble to admit that he's getting soft! *derp***

**Review Time! **

**hitomi-tama- _LOL I can't help it! XD Oh, and here's what you suggested! ~Enjoy! ;) _**

**DemigodPhantom- _*scowls* Ask those stupid agents... *shoots t.v with the picture of GiW* Wait! My t.v! T^T *coughs* Anyway, thank you for loving this! It is very much appreciated! :) And, I'll answer your questions! ^^ Those idiotic Men in White (LOL) have experimented Danny. CURSE YOU WHITE MEN! (Double LOL)_**

**dainaga1- _Thank you! ^^ And I will! :) _**

**Inviso-Al- _Yup-zi-doozee! That will be in the later chapters! ;) When... Ummm... After Danny gets free from Vlad's clutches :) _**

**KodiakWolfe13- _LOL I also LOVE it! So give a thanks to_ AnimatorWriter _for doing it! ^^ Without her, Danny wouldn't look like that! He'll look like a parody of Kagamine Len! XD And don't worry! I don't mind your impatience! ^^ Just as long you don't bring a crying baby with you... *scowls and holds up a knife*_**

**Wow... I've been updating this story for weeks now... I want a new one! T^T**

**I've been planning a new one! It's a Danny/Vlad fic! Here's the plot:**

_**Danny was somehow turned into an 8 year old with white cat ears and a black fluffy tail. His eyes also changed. The left being green while the right being blue. His white hair had 3 black stripes. He also grew fangs and claws.**_

_**Anyway, Sam and Jazz tried to figure out a way to turn him back while Tucker's stuck babysitting him. With Danny's new child-like and cat-like attitude, it's an apocalypse for Tucker.**_

_**Unknown to them, Vlad's been watching them. So, he kidnaps Danny when they were out in a forest trying to calm Danny down from sugar rush, erases his memories, and Danny thinking Vlad's his dad.**_

_**The ending isn't all that happy. Since most of the ending that Team Phantom rescues him and they all lived happily ever after. No. This ending is where he stays with Vlad until he becomes 14. **_

**That is all! Don't want any spoilers. Now, do we? XD**

**So, do ya want me to do it? (Look at my DeviantART _PsychoticGhoul5221 _and find _Neko Danny) _**

**Anyway, keep Suggesting and Reviewing! Updates may be slow (I think) since I need to make a parol (Star for Xmas) for a school project! ^^**


	7. Big, Bad, Bats Getting Soft?

**Hey guys! Up for another exciting chapter!?**

**But first, let me thank two people for helping me.**

**1) _ZeAwsumOtaku _**

**Thank her for helping me with this! She REALLY helped me with the plot! ^^ Besides, Dan VS Batman is a GREAT IDEA! XD**

**2) _hitomi-tama  
_**

**Because _hitomi _kept asking for longer chapters. Because of her politeness of asking it and all of your wonderful reviews, I made this chapter up to 2,000 + Words! **

* * *

**Ghost Zone... **

2 humanoid ghost flew down and landed on a purple platform. They looked to be about twins at the age of 12.

The girl had long white hair that reached her waist, a pink lighting streak, pink tips, and a black bow holding her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck that reached above her stomach, a skull with a pink bow on the middle, black arm guards with pink lining on the top and bottom, a black skirt with pink on the bottom, pink loose belt, black fingerless gloves, and black boots with pink soles that reached above her knees. She had pale skin, glowing red eyes, and a single fang.

The boy had white hair that reached down his neck, a red lighting streak, and red tips. He wore a black sleeveless turtle neck, a skull with 2 red horns on the middle, black arm guards that reached below his elbows with red linings on the top and bottom, black shorts that reached above his knees with red linings below, red loose belt, black fingerless gloves, and black boots that reached below his knees with red soles. He also had pale skin, glowing red eyes, and a single fang.

Those 2 twins sat down looking at the swirly black an green sky. The female was named Ceza while the boy was named Cez.

Ceza and Cez looked at each other, "What do you wanna do?"

Sighing, they said at the same time, "There's nothing to do..."

"Ceza! Cez!" a male voice called out. Landing in front of them were their best friends, Shade and Scarlet. The twins stood up and grinned.

"What's up?"

Scarlet giggled, "You two _always _talk at the same time, nyaa!"

"Yeah," Ceza began.

"We like to do that," Cez followed.

"Ever since forever," they finished in unison. Scarlet giggled while Shadow smiled a little. Those little troublemakers never leave each other's side.

Shadow cleared his throat, "Anyway, we have a message for you from Clockwork..."

"What is it?" they asked.

"You two need to assist one of his... acquaintance, on a mission."

"Who?"

"Dan Phantom. Big muscles, flaming hair, green skin, fangs, and black and white suit, nyaa!" answered Scarlet.

The twins shrugged, "Okay."

"It's not like-" Cez began.

"-we have anything else to do," Ceza finished. Scarlet giggled again while Shadow chuckled.

The eldest one nodded, "We best be going now."

"See ya, nyaa!" Ceza and Cez waved goodbye as they looked at each other.

"Shall we wait here?" asked the older twin. By that, meaning 10 minutes older.

His twin shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

**Happy Harbor Apartment **

Dan was lounging on the couch with Danny beside him. Cujo happily chewed on his bone chew toy while he and Danny decided to watch Mega Mind. Then, Dan's phone rang. He got out a black cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open.

_Dan, go to the Ghost Zone and find the twins near the Forbidden Region. They both have white hair and red eyes. They also wore black clothing. One has red and the other pink. Just as if their name is Ceza and Cez._

_~CW_

_P.S _

_Leave Daniel with a group of super powered team. Of course, you have heard the Young Justice. Correct? You can trust his safety with them. And yes, you are getting fond of Daniel._

Dan raised his eyebrow, _'Since when did Clockwork had a cellphone?' _

Shrugging, he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Where you going?"

He looked down at Danny and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Danny-boy. Gotta go and run a few errands. Won't be back for a couple of days."

Danny began to tear up, "A-are you l-leaving me?"

Dan's eye and mouth twitched, _'Goddamn it... He's just plain adorable... Only if I can get a camera...' _Dan mentally fired himself with a ghost ray. Why in the world could he think of that nonsense!? Thinking that he's younger self was cute and wanting to take a picture! Goddamn that Time Master! Always knowing everything in his mind!

He sighed, "I will never leave you... I'm just gonna do some business, that's all. How about this, you need to find a group of teens. You saw them before at the museum. Don't worry, they won't harm you."

The young adorable teenager sniffed, "P-promise?"

Dan crouched down and held his shoulders. A warm smile on his face as he spoke calmly, "I promise. If I ever catch them hurting you or anybody laying a finger on your hair, I _will _destroy them."

Danny nodded and hugged him, "Be safe..."

The older ghost was caught of guard. He froze for a few seconds, and hugged him back, "Don't worry. I'll be back."

When they broke out of the hug, Dan ruffled the boy's hair. Then, two white rings appeared on his waist and transformed him back into his ghostly self. **(AN He's not a Halfa. I saw this happen in TUE. Except he transformed into his younger human self.) **

He then made a portal going to the Ghost Zone. With one last nod and a sincere smile to Danny, he flew in.

* * *

**With Ceza and Cez... **

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Ceza and Cez groaned as they put their hands down.

"Man! This game sucks!" whined Cez.

"Yeah! We're always tied!" agreed Ceza.

"Hey, are you kids Ceza and Cez?" the ghost Scarlet explained to them landed in front of them with his arms crossed. They both stood up and nodded, "Good. What was it that Clockwork said about meeting you two?"

"Well... Clockwork told us that we need to travel into another dimension where a kid named Danny was about to get killed by a sickness-"

"-that was caused by a ghost," Ceza finished for his brother. She shrugged, "Plus, Time Medallions landed on our head with a note attatched to it explaining our mission."

Cez held said materials to show them to Dan. The older ghost's breathe hitched a little at the mention of his younger self.

He nodded, "Alright."

* * *

**With Danny... **

After Dan left, the lonely Halfa sighed and sat up, "Guess I'm alone. Again." Cujo jumped onto the couch and nuzzled his hand. The boy smiled, "At least I have you... And at least Dan promised me that he'll be back."

Danny transformed into his Ghost Form, flew to his room where he packed extra clothes in a duffel bag where he coincidentally found them under his bed, when to the kitchen to grab some snacks, locked the door, and flew out of the apartment. Cujo flying beside him.

The Halfa breathed heavily as he tried to remember again. But as he tried, there was still nothing. Although, he remembered some lyrics. A song that he didn't knew before. Yet, he liked it very much.

"Now a miracle begins for me, working with incredible speed. Why do my tears seem to fall, so endlessly? And now, why am I trembling like this? I can feel my "Heart" beating fast. Is this what he made for me ? My very own Heart and soul!"

As he sang that, Cujo looked at his master sadly. He may be a simple ghost dog that can grow big. But he still cares about his young master. Barking, Cujo flew near him and licked his face. Danny laughed at the contact.

"Thanks, Cujo. I needed that."

Barking with happiness, the dog succeeded at making the boy laugh.

* * *

**Gotham City **

Batman kicked the thug on the head. Successfully knocking him out. Tying the unconscious thugs, he heard coughing. Narrowing his eyes at the dark alleyway just ahead of him, he glanced down at the thugs and slid into the shadows to investigate.

Landing on the alleyway, his eyes landed on a barely unconscious boy. He seemed to be coughing a little. Red blood with some green oozed down from his arm. A rip was made on the black clothing.

Eyes softening, the Dark Knight somehow felt a strange aura emitting from this boy.

Innocence.

Sighing silently, he picked up the boy and headed to his hideout. Knowing the the police will take care of the thugs.

* * *

**Wayne Manor **

Dick Grayson whistled as he made his way down the hallway. He reached an old grandfather clock and reached something. The clock disappeared and left a hole. The boy went inside it. **(AN Sorry. Can't describe it. Just watch The Batman to know.) **

Exiting the elevator-like tube, Dick stopped when he spotted a boy on a table with Batman bandaging his arm.

Approaching him, he asked, "Uhhh... Bruce? Who's this?"

Not taking his eyes off of him, he answered, "I found him injured in an alley. He seemed to be attacked by a villain."

"But who?"

"From the looks of it, it was the Joker."

"Why would he attack him?"

"He may be looking an apprentice again." Before Dick could reply, Batman put a finger on his ear.

"I'll be right there." Sighing, he turned to Dick, "Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back." Receiving a nod from his adopted son, he made his way to a zeta-beam portal. Dick watched him leave and looked down at the unconscious boy who looked older than him.

Eyes widening, he realized that this boy was the same boy back at the museum.

* * *

Groaning, Danny opened his eyes.

Feeling something hard below him, he slowly sat up. He realized that his right arm was bandage and he began hyperventilating. When a hand gently placed on his shoulder, he looked to his side and saw the boy, Robin.

"You okay?"

Danny nodded slowly, "Y-yeah..." Then, his eyes widened, "Wh-where am I? Wh-where's Cujo!?"

"Calm down... And, who's Cujo?"

"Arf!"

Robin stood up from his seat when a green dog just _appeared _next to Danny. The green _dog _barked and licked the boy's face. Earning a laughter from him. The Boy Wonder slowly put back a bird-a-rang already in his hand.

"Ummm... Okay, let's introduce ourselves first. My name is Robin. And you are...?"

"D-Danny... This is Cujo. Where are we?"

"We're in the Bat Cave. Did you remember anything before you blacked out?"

The boy, Danny, scratched his head in thought, a clown with green hair and white skin attacked me. He managed to hurt my arm and Cujo chased him off. How did I get here?"

"Batman brought you here." Danny nodded. Robin stared at him, _'What did Bruce see in this kid to actually bring him here?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling noise. Noticing the blush on the teens face, Robin smirked, "I'll get ya some snacks."

* * *

Robin watched the boy and his... dog, eat a plate of cookies with milk. He also brought a steak for the glowing green dog.

As he sat down watching him, a smirk was on his lips, _'Maybe Bruce is going soft. He seems innocent enough. Nobody actually get so close to Bruce to actually let him stay here. Well, except for me. But that was different. But I still wonder what brought the big, bad, bats to bring him in... Oh, cool! I'm gonna get an older brother!' _

He grinned a little at the thought.

_"Recognize, Batman 02," _a computerized voice said. Looking back, Robin saw Batman got out of the portal. Danny also noticed him and stopped eating while Cujo was too mesmerized to even notice.

Batman approached the boy, "How are you feeling?"

_'Yep. He's going soft,' _Robin said when he noticed his tone of voice. Soft and concerned.

Danny gulped and slowly nodded, "Y-yeah... My arm doesn't hurt anymore... Who are you?"

"Batman. I see you've met Robin."

Danny seemed to froze, "Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson..." Said people froze. They both thought the same thing.

_'How did he know?' _

Batman was the first one to get out of shock, "How did you knew our identity?"

"I-I don't know... It... It just click- AHHH!" Danny clutched his head in pain as whimpers escaped his lips. Alarmed, both Batman and Robin were beside him. Cujo, barking loudly, floated to his lap.

Batman noticed the dog, but seeing as he licked the boy's face, he knew that it wasn't a threat. After a few minutes of calming Danny down, Robin looked at Batman. As if he was unsure what to do.

Batman nodded. He and Robin took of their mask.

"Please don't tell anyone about us," Dick pleaded.

Danny smiled, "Don't worry. I promise I won't. It's your secret and I respect that. But, can you tell me one thing?" Dick nodded, "Your apart of a team called the Young Justice. Do you think you can help me?"

"With what?"

"I-I don't know yet... But a... friend of mine, told me that I could use your help. And no, he doesn't know your identities."

Robin looked at Batman with pleading eyes. As if saying 'can he stay with us?'

His adopted father sighed, "Alright. We'll help you. Dick, why don't you show him to his room? And take his... dog, with you."

* * *

**Sorry if Batman's OOC! But it has to be done... Plus, I can't get his personality right. So, let's just deal with this! ^^**

**Ceza is me and Cez is my imaginary twin brother AKA Muse in some of my stories. Look at my DeviantART to know what they look like: _PsychoticGhoul5221 _**

**I'm also going to add some scenes of Dan, Ceza, and Cez's mission. So expect longer chapters from this! ^^**

**Review Time!  
**

* * *

** - _Don't worry! I will NEVER forget it! *shrugs* I haven't even made my new story yet! XD Thank you so much for supporting me! I totally appreciated it! :) _**

**hitomi-tama- _But I like spoiling people! LOL And, here's the longest chapter! XD Sorry if I didn't brought Wulf in here ^^' PS What Review? I have SO MANY Reviews that my eyes hurt from reading! (I'm partially blind. I have glassed on.) But not in the bad way! I LOVE the Reviews! Just that it confuses me sometimes XP _**

**ZeAwsumOtaku- _Dude! Thank you for your help! Without you, this chapter wouldn't have EVER existed! And the Dan VS Batman idea! LOL Danny's in the middle of the war! XD _**

**KodiakWolfe13- _Illegal fireworks!? I want one! XP (Not really cause sometimes I'm cautious about being around near them *shot) LOL That song sounds interesting... :3 DUDE! Thank you for supporting me and Reviewing this story! You make me cry of joy! *sobs* And for that, your OC will appear in THIS STORY! (Look at the bottom of the AN for more information) P.S Your OC will play the villain in Dan's mission._**

**Sakura- _I know, right? XD _**

**Inviso-Al- _No. He doesn't know about Dani. And by the looks of it, she might not appear immediately. But she WILL ^^_**

**KodiakWolfe1- _I love him too! Rin and Len reminds me of Danny and Dani XD I know, Hello Again, Trick or Treat (My fave song), Remote Control, Servant/Daughter of Evil, and Electric Angel (Rin and Len version). Do you know any song about Gothic? Like something depressing? And Rock Goth? I know Boulevard of Broken Dreams,(Green Day), Let the Monster Rise (Repo The Genetic Opera) Hero, and Monster (Both by Skillet) What are some other songs that Kagamine Rin and Len sung together in duet?_  
**

* * *

**For KodiakWolfe1:**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hair Style:**_

_**Eyes Color:**_

_**Hair Color:**_

_**Skin Color:**_

_**Species: Must Be Ghost**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Powers: Not too much or else your OC might end up as a Marry of Garry Sue **_

* * *

**Let's see... What else?**

**Exams are next week so... No update for a while. If my mom is disappointed at my Report Card (which she'll get tomorrow), then that means No Update for a LONG WHILE. Sorry ^^' **

_**Please Keep Reviewing, Liking, and Suggesting! ^^**_

_**(Please pray for my grades! LOL)**_


	8. IMPORTANT! (Again)

**Hiya everyone!**

**Sorry if this isn't an update! ^^'**

**But me and _ZeAwsumOtaku _are planning to make a Re-Write of Big, Bad, Bats Getting Soft!?**

**I PROMISE the Re-Write will be MUCH better! So please bear with us that it will take a while since I'm running low on imagination, exams are nearing, and I don't have the time to write.**

**Me and Otaku have other plans that will blow your mind!**

**So all we ask for you is patience. Make that a LOT of patience! So, I'm sorry if this disappoints you. But all we want is to satisfy you and make this story longer and interesting!**

**Again, please be patient! :)**

**_This AN and 'Big, Bad, Bats Getting Soft!?' will be removed when the Re-Write Chapter is posted._  
**


End file.
